Nico and the Horcruxes
by percylupin
Summary: Nico was kind of grumpy when his father sent him to collect the horcruxes of one Tom Riddle, but maybe with Will coming along it wouldn't be so bad. To him, it's just another routine soul collection, even if there are multiple pieces of the same soul that he needs to collect. Sigh, at least he gets an all-expenses paid vacation to Bermuda out of it. Drarry/Solangelo Set during HBP.


**Okay, so I know I should be working on my other stories, but this was bugging me. Don't worry, though, because it's just a One!Shot.**

 **So basically, the gist of this is I've been reading a lot of Nico goes after the Horcruxes stories recently, and I'm just like, no. Nico would not be like that. A lot of the stories take forever. Seriously, Nico's got freaking gods on his side who really want this guy dead, *cough*Hades*cough*. Hades is going to give Nico a lot of stuff to help him kill this guy.**

 ** **This is my rendition of Nico being a quest by his father to go collect the horcruxes. Will, who Nico refuses to be separated from, comes along as well. I hope you all enjoy.****

* * *

Nico groaned as he walked into his father's throne room. He really wished he was in bed right now. He had just gotten back from walking Mrs. O'Leary after a very long day of helping judge souls, and he was _tired_ , so Olympus-be-damned, he wanted to go to bed!

Nico could just picture it. His nice, warm bed with its fluffy, cozy comforter, and a mop of blond hair _just_ peeking out from underneath the covers. Nico would climb into bed, and Will would roll over and curl up with him. They would fall asleep like that, and it would be just perfect. Nico bemoaned the fact he wasn't in bed right now.

All had been wonderful these past few years. There were no more wars, no more prophecies, it was exquisite. Hades, Rachel hadn't spewed anything except prophecies for minor quests in _years_ , Six to be exact. Six beautiful years. Nico had been able to relax, and forget about all his troubles. He and Will had moved in together as soon as Nico was eighteen. Will, at a year and three months older than Nico, had been nineteen. Nico was now twenty, and Will was twenty-one.

Nico longed to be back in his lover's arms, but _no_. His eternally damned father had to request his presence for an ever-so-important meeting about some damned soul or another.

"What?" Nico demanded as soon as his father's attention was on him. "What could you possibly need at eleven o'clock at night? I just want to go to bed!"

"I apologize, my son," Hades said, smirking heavily at Nico. Nico's glare intensified. "There seems to be a problem with a certain soul I have been trying to collect for a while."

"So send Thanatos after him," Nico snarled. He was in no mood for his father's BS. His boyfriend warm, cuddly form was calling to him from the warm confines of their room. "I don't see why I needed to be informed of this."

"I've tried," Hades sighed heavily. His smirk was still ever-present in his eyes. "It would seem, this soul, one of Hecate's wizards, has split his soul into eight pieces. Seven of which are in objects hidden around the United Kingdom."

"No," Nico said, knowing exactly what his father was asking of him. "I am going to ignore this entire conversation and go to bed."

"I'll make a deal with you," Hades said, rising from his throne and moving to stand in front of his son.

"I'm listening," Nico replied, leaning to one side and cocking a hip, a trait he had picked up from both Will and Annabeth.

"I'll let you off your duties for three weeks for an all-expenses paid vacation with the son of Apollo, where ever you want, if you do this for me. All I'm asking is you collect the soul pieces of this wizard, and kill the man. Two of the soul pieces have already been destroyed. Only six more plus the wizard. Can you do that?"

"I can bring Will with me to the United Kingdom as well," Nico asked, raising an eyebrow and looking to his father for clarification. Hades nodded his head. "Very well. How do you want me to collect the soul pieces?"

"Here," Hades said, pulling a small glass vial from a pocket in his vast robes. "Just tap the rim of the vial to the holder of the soul fragment and it should go into the vial. I recommend using a mortal blade of some sort to actually kill the wizard."

"And you expect me to find these soul fragments how, exactly?" Nico asked as he pocketed the vial. How the Hades was he supposed to figure out how to explain this one to his boyfriend?

"Here's a map," Hades said, handing his son an aged piece of parchment. "It'll show you where each fragment is, and give you an image of the room, so you can shadow travel in."

"Great," Nico said sarcastically. He folded the map and shoved it into his pocket containing the glass vial. "Anything else?"

Hades shook his head, and Nico shadow traveled to his room with Will. **(1)**

* * *

"Wake up," Nico hissed into his boyfriend's ear early the next morning. "Come on, baby. Time to wake up. A short job, and then we get a vacation. We can go to Bermuda. I know you've been begging to go their, baby."

Will groaned and turned to face Nico, blinking open his sleepy eyes. He grabbed Nico's pale hand in his own tanned one and pulled it close to his chest. "You came to bed late last night," he grumbled sleepily.

"I know, Will," Nico sighed, sitting down on the bed. "My dad wanted to have a meeting with me. He has a short job. Shouldn't take any more than two days. You can come too, baby. Then it's off to Bermuda."

"Bermuda sounds nice," Will agreed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where's the job?"

"All over the U.K." Nico replied. "Even looks like we'll get to see a Scottish castle."

"'Kay," Will mumbled sleepily. He climbed out of bed and stretched, and _damn_ did he look good in just his boxers and an old camp tee that was a few sizes too small. Nico certainly wasn't complaining. "Be ready in a few."

A few turned out to be a full forty-five minutes before Will was showered, dressed, and primped. The older boy joined his boyfriend at the door of their room in Hades' palace.

"Does it really take you that long to do your hair?" Nico asked, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend and taking his hand.

"Shut up," Will said, grinning as the shadows overtook the couple.

* * *

The couple reappeared in an old house where a balding man, who smelled an awful lot like drugs to Will, was ransacking a cabinet under a sink.

"Hey," Nico said, kicking the man in the back. "What are you doing?"

The man jumped and turned to face the two boys. He seemed to relax when he didn't recognize them before tensing up again.

"Nothing you need to worry about," the man said, gulping heavily. Will cringed and buried his face in Nico's hair at the scent of alcohol and what smelled an awful lot like heroin on the man's breath. "Who're you?"

"The grim reaper," Nico said rolling his eyes. "The blond is Mandy. We're looking for a locket." Nico got a harsh smack on the ass for the 'Billy and Mandy' comment from his boyfriend. **(2)** Nico just turned and grinned at him. "Give us the locket, and we'll be on our way. Hades, we'll even give it back to you after we're done with it."

With a shaking hand, the man pulled a silver locket from his sack of what Nico could only assume was old heirlooms from this ancient-looking house. The man dropped the locket into Nico's waiting hand, and the boy grinned triumphantly. He took the vial from his pocket, unstopped it, and tapped the rim against the locket. Nothing happened.

"Damn it," Nico growled. "Stupid, no good Lord of the Underworld giving me a faulty device to do my damn job."

Will sighed and took the locket from his boyfriend. The man was still on the floor staring at them in shock. Will dug his nails into the crack between the lockets to doors and tried to pry the locket open. It didn't work.

"Oh come on," Will hissed through clenched teeth. " _Open_."

To his complete surprise, the locket opened. Smoky figures started to rise from the locket, and Will dropped it in shock. Before the figures could take shape, Nico had put the vial against the locket. The smoke was sucked down into the vial, filling about a fifth of it.

"Well that's that done," Nico said, grinning. He put the stopper back in the vial and shoved it in his pocket. "Here you are," he said, throwing the locket back at the stunned man.

"Bleeding 'ell," the man said, shoving the locket away from himself. "I don't want it no more!"

"I assure you it's completely safe now," Nico insisted. He picked the locket back up and closed it. "But if you don't want it, how about an early anniversary gift, Will?" Nico held the locket out to Will.

"Thank you, darling," Will said. He took the locket and unclasped it, closing it around his neck. Nico was gifted with a tender kiss on the cheek. "There's even an _S_ for Solace."

"Sure, baby," Nico said. He pulled out the map to check the next location. "You up for raiding what I believe is a bank vault?"

"Whatever you want," Will shrugged, taking Nico's hand. Nico shot a wicked grin at the man still sitting on the floor before the couple disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Nico and Will reappeared in a large bank vault. Nico was immediately looking around the dark space for the little golden cup that had been portrayed in the image on the map. It took him a moment, but he found it, about seven feet above his head. Nico groaned when he realized he'd have to climb the shelves.

"Be careful," Will warned when he saw where Nico was heading. "I get a bad feeling about this place.

"Don't worry so much," Nico said without looking down. He was almost halfway there. "You'll give yourself gray hairs." Nico didn't need to look at his boyfriend to know Will was worriedly running his fingers through his golden blond hair. Will had a special connection with his hair.

"You're an ass," Will grumbled.

Nico didn't reply. He was reaching for the cup when his hand accidentally brushed a golden plate. The metal had burnt Nico's knuckles before falling to the ground, duplicating itself ten times over. Will hissed as a plate brushed his shoe and melted through the fabric of the Converse.

"You okay?" the blond boy called up to the dark-haired Italian.

"Fine," Nico called back, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. "I've almost got the cup."

Nico stretched his arm, reaching up and grabbing the cup, almost dropping it at the burning pain in his hand. Nico let go of the shelf and dropped down to the ground. He put down the cup and grabbed for the vial, keeping a close eye on which cup was the real cup. Nico unstopped the vial and touched it to the cup. This time, a black sludge came out of the cup into the vial, sinking below the smoke and resting just underneath it. Nico put the stopper in the vial and shoved it back in his pocket before turning his attention to his hand. Already, the skin was blistering and peeling. Nico felt like he was going to be sick. He had been injured in a multitude of ways, but never had he been burnt this badly.

"Here," Will said softly. He knelt down in front of Nico and took the wrist of his injured hand. Will pressed a kiss to the burnt skin. Almost instantly, the skin began to heal over, new skin growing to replace the burnt away skin.

"I love when you do that," Nico said, rubbing the fingers of his other hand along the pink, new skin on his palm. "You really have the power to heal in your kisses."

Will grinned and grabbed the back of Nico's head with both hands. He pulled the younger boy into a rather heated kiss. The elder carefully licked his way into his boyfriend's mouth.

"Like that?" Will asked, pulling away so their lips were a finger's-width apart. Nico could feel Will's breath on his own lips.

"Yeah," Nico mumbled, his eyes half-lidded. He leaned back and grinned lazily at Will. "Hey, speaking of your powers, what did you do to the locket earlier? It seemed to just magically open for you."

"What do you mean?" Will asked. He frowned at his boyfriend. "I just told it to open."

"In what language?" Nico asked. "It sounded like a hiss to me. Almost like you were a snake or something."

To Nico's shock, Will blushed bright pink. "Really?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. "Oh gods of Olympus! I knew some of my siblings have been able to do it in the past, but I never thought _I_ could do it!"

"Do what?" Nico asked. He reached across to grab his boyfriend's hand comfortingly.

"Exactly what you said," Will groaned. He tried to pull his hand back from Nico to bury his head in his hands, but Nico just tightened his grip. "If I hissed at the locket, that must mean I'm a Parselmouth." **(3)**

"A what?" Nico asked curiously. "I've never heard of that."

"It means I can speak snake," Will said. "The last son of Apollo able to do it was Shakespeare! How the Hades did I end up able to do it?"

"And why did it just show up now?" Nico added. "Maybe because we needed it to open the locket. Is there anything significant about it?"

Will pulled the locket away from his chest and began studying it. He looked the whole thing over before stopping on the emerald _S_ on the front.

"This belonged to Salazar Slytherin," he mumbled, stroking a finger over the emeralds embedded in the silver. "He's another one of my half-brothers, from a thousand years ago. He was a Parselmouth too." **(4)**

"Maybe the connection sparked the language change," Nico suggested. He stood up and held out his now completely healed hand to Will. "We'll figure it out later, Will. We have three weeks vacation after this to figure it all out."

"Alright," Will sighed. He took Nico's hand and pulled himself up off the ground. "Where to now?"

Nico grinned and looked at the map. "Looks like the castle is our next stop. One of the horcruxes is a boy, and the other is a tiara of some sort. Think we should give it to Piper as a gag gift?" Will burst out laughing as the two boys were once again sucked into the shadows.

* * *

The shadows spit them out in a room filled with piles upon piles of old garbage. Nico and Will split up to find the tiara. Nico went to the right, and Will went to the left. It only took Will a few minutes of rummaging through the old junk to find the tiara placed on top of an old bust.

"Here it is, Nico!" Will shouted, picking up the diadem and running over to where he had last seen his boyfriend. Nico was no longer alone there.

"Who are you people?" the blond boy asked, pulling out a wand and pointing it at Nico. Will inched over to his boyfriend.

"Relax there, kid," Will said carefully. "You don't want to do anything you'll regret."

"Shut up," the boy said, pointing his wand at Will now. "I asked who you are!"

"My name is Nico di Angelo," Nico said moving in front of Will so the wand was now pointing at his chest. Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist from behind. "This is my boyfriend, Will Solace." Will offered the boy a tight smile. "We're just doing a quick job. We'll be in and out again in no time."

"Hurry up," the boy said, his wand arm quivering, but he never moved his arm.

Nico wasted no time. He turned to grab the tiara from Will and quickly took out the vial. Will pulled out the stopper, and Nico tapped the vial to the tiara. Sludge came out of the horcrux as well, settling at the bottom of the vial. Over half the vial was filled with this Tom Riddle's soul.

"What was that?" the boy asked fearfully as Nico let the tiara drop and put the stopper in the vial.

"A horcrux," Nico said. "A man named Tom Riddle made seven of them. Two of them were destroyed already, and my boyfriend and I have destroyed three of them. Two more, and then we're going to kill Riddle. Care to tell us who you are, so we know if you're an enemy or not?"

"Draco Malfoy," the boy said, dropping his wand. "You're really killing the Dark Lord?"

"That's the plan," Will said. He had stepped out from behind Nico and was leaning against his boyfriend's side. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Draco said quickly. "It's actually really good. My father is one of the Dark Lord's followers. He made a mistake last year, and now the Dark Lord wants me to kill someone or else he'll kill my mother." Draco looked like he was about to say something else, but he shut his mouth.

"You'd kill so your mother could live?" Will asked curiously. He was ashamed to admit it, but he didn't think he could do the same in exchange for his own mother's life. He hadn't been close with her since she found out about him and Nico.

"Of course," Draco said. He looked aghast. "There's also the fact that I'm kind of secretly dating the boy who's destined to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Harry Potter?" Nico asked excitedly. "He's another one of the horcruxes!"

"Yes," Draco said nervously. "You won't hurt him, will you?"

"No," Nico said. "At least I don't think it will hurt. If it does, Will is an amazing healer."

"I can bring you to Harry," Draco said, albeit reluctantly. "You can get the horcrux out of him."

"Perfect," Nico grinned, squeezing Will's hand in his excitement. After Harry, there was only one more horcrux.

* * *

"Draco, who are these people?" Harry asked as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand. He was staring warily at both Nico and Will.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, and this is Will Solace," Nico introduced, holding out his hand. Harry quickly shook it before dropping it again.

Draco comfortingly wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Relax, love," he said soothingly. "They're here to help. You have one of the Dark Lord's horcruxes in you. My guess is from the night he first tried to kill you. They can remove it."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

"It'll be fine," Will assured Harry. "Besides, I'm a healer. You'll be right as rain."

"Don't ever say that again," Nico groaned. He removed the vial from his pocket and removed the stopper. "I'm just going to put this against your scar, Harry, and the magic will remove the horcrux."

"Dumbledore says it's more difficult than that," Harry mumbled as Nico moved the vial against his forehead. "He says you need basilisk venom, or something equally as dangerous."

"Unless you're me," Nico said, stepping back from Harry. The sludge had easily flowed from the scar into the vial. One more horcrux to go. "I'm kind of the Ghost King, so I pretty much break all rules regarding death."

"What's that mean?" Harry asked.

"You don't want to know," Will sighed. He stepped forward to inspect Harry's scar. "Now that the soul fragment is removed, Harry, the scar should heal right up."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly. His hand moved automatically to where the scar was. Harry turned to Draco. "Isn't this great, Dray?" Draco smiled indulgently and kissed the younger boy lightly on the mouth.

"Yes, love," Draco agreed. He turned to Nico and Will. "How is this supposed to work if there's a prophecy about one who's parents defied the Dark Lord three times and was marked as the Dark Lord's equal is supposed to defeat him."

"Well," Nico said. "I'm pretty sure my dad has defied a dark lord three times. Maybe not the same dark lord, but I'm sure it still counts. And I'm pretty sure being the Ghost King makes me equal, if not better."

"As long as I don't have to fight," Harry sighed. He curled into Draco's chest. "How much longer until Voldemort's dead?"

Nico grabbed Will's arm and checked the watch he had on his wrist. Only 1:40 pm in Los Angeles. That would make it around 9:40 pm here in the U.K. if Nico's conversions were correct. They usually were.

"Should be done by eleven tonight?" Nico said proudly, smiling widely at the two wizards.

"Huh?" Draco asked, completely confused.

"Oh," Nico grumbled. "23 hours. I think that's how you say it."

"I got the gist," Draco replied. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Will said as he grabbed hold of Nico's arm, said boy already pulling out his map. "Hopefully we'll see you around.

"Yeah," Harry agreed as the two demigods were sucked into the shadows.

* * *

Nico and Will appeared in an empty bedroom with just a snake. The giant snake started to hiss angrily, but Will was already ahead of the game.

" _No,_ " he hissed to the snake. " _Stay calm, and no harm shall befall you_."

The snake seemed to relax at Will's hissed words and let Nico sidle up to its massive body. Nico took out the vial and sucked the soul fragment from the snake. The snake relaxed completely at the loss of the foreign soul fragment and Nico stepped away, stoppered the vial for the last time. The vial was filled almost to the top with the black sludge. On the very top lay a layer of fine black smoke.

"That's that done," Nico said as he pocketed the vial. "Now to kill Riddle."

"Not so fast," a voice hissed from behind the demigods. Nico and Will turned in time to see a green jet of light blasting towards them. It hit Nico square in the chest, and the boy groaned, dropping to his knees. **(5)**

"Nico!" Will shouted. He rushed to his boyfriend's side. as the pale-faced wizard with the face of a snake stepped forwards. Will dropped to his knees beside his boyfriend and clung desperately to the younger boy. Nico groaned and wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders to steady himself. He slowly rose to his feet.

"Can't kill a son of Hades that easily," he grinned as he drew a mortal switchblade he had in his back pocket. Nico flipped open the blade and flung it at Voldemort. The knife hit its mark in the heart and the wizard collapsed, making pitiful wheezing noises.

"They never suspect mortal weapons," Will sighed as he rose to stand next to Nico. "Suppose we should go tell Harry and Draco we've completed the mission?"

"Probably," Nico agreed. He rubbed his chest. "What the Hades did that crazy-ass dude just hit me with?"

"Beats me," Will said, shrugging. He grabbed Nico's hand, and they shadow traveled back to where Harry and Draco were.

* * *

"I wonder where they are," Nico muttered as he and Will walked aimlessly around Hogwarts. "We've been searching for _hours_!"

"Technically only one-and-a-half," Will corrected his boyfriend. "You drained too much of your powers yesterday and fell asleep within an hour of searching, and we've only been awake an hour now, and at least half of that was spent _not_ searching."

Nico smirked at the older boy. True, they may not have been searching the _castle_ , but Nico sure did have fun searching out Will's pleasure spots with his lips. Nico grinned to himself. He never failed to make Will moan when they were making out, or doing _other_ things.

"Whatever," Nico said, still smirking. "Here's another door. Let's go in there."

There was noise coming from behind the entrance next to Nico and Will. The doors were wide open, inviting to all passerby. Nico took Will's hand and started dragging him to the entrance. Inside, there were five long tables; four of which held large amounts of students, and the fifth held what appeared to be all the teachers of the school.

An elderly man sitting in the center of the teacher's table rose and pointed his wand at Nico and Will. Almost instantaneously, the hall fell silent.

"Who are you?" the man thundered. Will and Nico both held their hands up in surrender.

"In hindsight," Will muttered under his breath, "I should've known better than to listen to you, Death Boy."

"Shut up, Sunshine," Nico grumbled back affectionately. "My name is Nico di Angelo," he called up to the old man in a much louder voice. "This is Will Solace. We come bearing great news."

"And what might your news be?" the man asked, his wand never wavering from its position.

"Your Dark Lord Voldemort is dead," Nico said in his best Ghost King voice. He smirked widely at the gasps of shock going around the room.

"Impossible," the man said. "Only one marked as the Voldemort's equal, can defeat him."

"This again?" Nico groaned. "I am the King of Ghosts. I am more powerful than all you damn wizards, so you can just shut the Hades up. Besides, I didn't even need to use any of your freaking magic. I just stuck a knife in his chest."

"But the horcruxes," the man argued, looking thoroughly confused. "How could you have destroyed them all." He seemed to have forgotten everyone else in the hall in his confusion.

"You mean like this one?" Will asked lifting the locket around his neck up by the chain. "We collected the soul fragments out of all of them. Didn't even destroy any of the holders for the fragments."

"How?" the man gasped. "It should have been impossible for anyone without magical capabilities to get that." He frowned heavily at both Nico and Will. "How did you even get into the castle?"

"That's simple," Nico replied, grinning.

He let the shadows swell up around him and take him over to the table at the far left. He grinned at the bushy-haired girl whose breakfast plate he was currently standing in. The girl, and everyone in the surrounding vicinity - except Harry, who happened to be sitting next to the bushy-haired girl - screamed and moved away. Several answering screams were given around the hall as students realized what had become of Nico. Will just rolled his eyes at his over-dramatic boyfriend.

"Hello, Nico," Harry said cheekily, grinning at the boy. "I see your job was successful."

Nico nodded his head smugly at the bespectacled boy. He pulled the glass vial out of his pocket and held it up for the entire hall to see.

"This is what remains of Tom Riddle's soul," he called at large to the hall. His eyes wandered before locking with the old man's at the teacher's table. "I have reaped his soul, and destroyed his mortal body. I shall give his soul to my Lord, King Hades. You will most likely never hear from me again unless another one of you useless wizards makes a horcrux."

"Be forewarned," Will added ominously, "the Prince of Hell is never kind to those who cheat death. Those who decide to do so, will find themselves an eternal placement in the Fields of Punishment."

Without any further ado, Nico shadow traveled to his boyfriend, grabbed him around the waist, and shadow traveled them out to their vacation destination.

* * *

Nico moaned as Will rubbed the sunscreen into his slightly tanned skin. He was really enjoying this vacation. It was nice to just sit and laze around with nothing to worry about. Seeing Will without a shirt was an added bonus.

"Glad you made that deal with your father, babe," Will mumbled against Nico's ear as he nibbled on the sensitive shell. "Bermuda is great."

"Yeah," Nico moaned. He tilted his head to the side so Will could move his nibbles, licks, and kisses to Nico's even more sensitive neck. "Right there," he groaned as Will locked his lips over a particularly sensitive spot. "Best idea ever!"

 _I agree_ , Will hissed against Nico's neck.

Nico had no idea what his boyfriend just said, but he sure knew the hissing felt damn good against his neck. He wondered how it would feel in other places.

* * *

 **(1) For all of you who think that's too easy, Hades, one of the Big Three, the MOST POWERFUL GODS IN THE GREEK PANTHEON, designed it. Of course he's going to make it simple so he can get his job done fast.**

 **(2) As in _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ , the old TV series from Cartoon Network.**

 **(3) This isn't as crazy as you all might think. The python is one of the symbols of Apollo, therefore it is not entirely crazy to believe some of his children can speak to snakes.**

 **(4) This being similar to my previous explanation, Salazar Slytherin's symbol was a snake. Saying he may be a son of Apollo in a crossover is not completely far-fetched. It is also plausible Will knows about him as the wizarding world isn't kept exactly a secret from the demigod one, and Salazar Slytherin is very famous in the wizarding world.**

 **(5) Nico is the son of Hades and has literally been to Tartarus and back. A little thing like the killing curse won't stop a demigod like him.**


End file.
